you_a_pretty_curefandomcom-20200213-history
Pengurun
is Inoue Sora's penguin-like mascot partner. He is active, he loves to play around with the other mascots, he would tell jokes to cheer them on when they're down. History Dark Party attacked Joy Kingdom Pengurun was playing with the other mascots when the Dark Party suddenly attack their home, Joy Kingdom. They were called to Prince Yokoro and he gave them a mission of finding the ledgendary warriors, the Pretty Cures to help return the peace of this kingdom. They got attacked by Negative on the way to Earth and got separated. Meeting Sora He landed on top of Sora's house, thinking that his partner must be near, so he went into her house, but it was empty, so he went outside, seeing Sora's family is packing all their things. He walked up to Sora, she sees him and huged him because of his penguin-like appearance. She took him to her car and brought him back to Happy Town. Reunited with Korun and making Sora his partner When the Inoue family reached Happy Town, Sora went straight to Yumi's home, hoping she's there. Onece Sora saw her, they were filled with joy of seeing each other again in years. Pengurun saw Korun and started talking, however, Sora was not suprise by the fact that a penguin can talk. The mascots and Yumi tried to explain to Sora about Joy Kingdom, Pretty Cure and thier friends. It took Sora a long time to buy the story, as she couldn't believe in a scince fiction story. The mascots suddenly sensed darkness, they tell the girls to get to the scene and sees Zero is with a Kanashii making trouble again. Yumi transformed intio Cure Snowy and told Sora to go to safe place and hide. Snowy got caught by the Kanashii when took the attack flying in Sora's direction. Sora wants to save her friend, her feelings reached Pengurun and he gave her Cure Glide Card for her to transform. She transformed into Cure Glide and saved Cure Snowy. With the guiden of her partner, she fought the Kanashii and won using Air Blast. After Cure Glide's first victory, she told the mascots and Yumi to get along well with each other and went back home with her partner. Appearance Pengurun appears to be a small penguin with green feather, he has a white tummy, yellow beak, light green eyes. In his human form, Pengurun has short green hair, he wears a short sleeves button green shirt over a long sleeves white shirt, dark grey pants and brown shoes. Personality Pengurun is an active member among the mascots, he loves to play around. He would tell them jokes whenever they're down. He is easy going and carefree when something major is not happening. Relationship *'Inoue Sora': His partner, Sora loves his apperance as a penguin. When she first saw him, she sqeezed him beacuse he looked so cute. *'Korun': They reunited with each other when Sora returned to Happy Town from Green Garden. *'Shirun': *'Bearun': *'Risurun': Trivia *Pengurun is based on Pair Friend mascots from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. Category:Stubs Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Category:Mascots Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! characters